SHORT SKIRT AND LACY BRA
by killmypatience
Summary: Beckett et Castle enquètent sous couverture afin de trouver des preuves sur le meurtre d'un commissaire priseur! Diversions, emprisonnement et tentative d'évasion les attendent!


_**une mini fic qui comportera trois chapitres maximum. Placée T pour l'instant mais certainement M dès le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Enjoy!;)**_

_**Castle isn't mine! Les fautes si!**_

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT SKIRT AND LACY BRA<strong>

**CHAPITRE 1**

" Bien Castle ! On entre, on se fond dans la masse, tu enchéris sur le vase et on trouve la preuve que Beckmann est notre tueur, récapitula Beckett.

- Beckett, sois sérieuse, comment veux-tu qu'on se fonde dans la masse ? Je veux dire un riche et rudement bel écrivain ne peut pas passer inaperçu, surtout s'il est accompagné d'une séduisante et époustouflante détective aux allures de tigresse par cert…

- De tigresse ? répéta Beckett en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce… n'est… pas une, hum, mauvaise, balbutia l'écrivain face à l'allure sévère de sa partenaire.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à foirer la mission sous couverture _Writer Boy_ ou bien la ti-gresse, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, risque de sortir ses griffes.

Castle avala difficilement sa salive _gosh,_ il aimait quand elle la jouait sexy, allumeuse et sensuelle.

Beckett secoua légèrement sa tête, lui offrit un petit sourire innocent avant de se lever. Elle chaloupa consciemment des hanches et entra dans l'office, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Définitivement tigresse, souffla Castle en la suivant du regard. »

Cette soirée promet d'être explosive !

* * *

><p>« Explosif ! Explosif ! répétait Beckett exaspérée. Castle, tu nous as fait foirer la mission !<p>

- C'est faux ! se défendit l'écrivain. J'ai enchéri sur le vase comme convenu.

- Mais tu n'étais pas censé être au téléphone au même moment !

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'Alexis m'appellerait à cet instant précis !

- A cause de toi, on est obligé de rechercher l'acquéreur maintenant, souffla Beckett énervée en montant les escaliers de l'hôtel.

- D'accord j'ai raté l'enchère, mais au moins on sait à quoi ressemble ce type ! C'est très certainement un associé de Beckmann. Il suffit de retrouver le vase et de le coffrer pour meurtre.

- Encore faut-il trouver la preuve qu'il est bien tué le commissaire priseur !

- On va la trouver cette preuve.

- Je te signale qu'on n'a pas pu obtenir de mandat pour l'instant !

- Si tu m'avais laissé en toucher deux mots au procureur L…

- Non Castle ! l'interrompit-elle. On suit le protocole.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu vois bien que suivie de protocole = pas de mandat = travail sous couverture…

- Oh ! Monsieur l'écrivain se plaindrait-il de travailler sous couverture ?

- Absolument pas ! J'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour te voir habiller ainsi. Tu es tout simplement divine dans cette robe argentée.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? souffla Beckett.

- Bien sûr, tu es…

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne m'as pas vue sans ! le provoqua-t-elle avant de se retourner rapidement pour éviter qu'il la voit rougir.

Castle manqua de s'étouffer aux images suggestives.

« Katherine Beckett sans sa robe = Kate en sous-vêtements =… Oh MON DIEU ! Très gros problème de contrôle ! songea Castle en sentant Junior se raidir. »

- Kate, souffla-t-il.

Beckett ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était arrêtée au coin du couloir.

- Aïe ! Castle, fais attention ! gronda-t-elle quand l'écrivain lui rentra dedans.

- Désolé.

- Suis moi !

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un agent secret ! C'est trop cool ! murmura Castle d'un air enfantin.

- Castle, on se concentre !

- Difficile de se concentrer quand une pure muse vous précède, grommela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Moi ? Rien ! répondit-il innocemment.

- Il est vrai Monsieur que vous avez acquis une magnifique pièce, leur parvint la voix d'un homme.

- Castle ! souffla Beckett paniquée.

Elle attrapa la main de l'écrivain et entra dans la première pièce qu'ils trouvèrent.

L'oreille collée contre la porte, Castle et Beckett écoutaient en silence la conversation.

- Veillez à la mise en sécurité du vase ! ordonna une voix rauque.

- Oui Monsieur ! acquiesça un homme.

- Monsieur, souffla une voix de femme, que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, je n'entends rien, murmura Castle à Beckett.

- Chut !

- Bien Monsieur, je m'en occupe tout de suite, annonça la femme.

- A cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu entendre Castle ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! chuchota Beckett.

- Ne me rejète pas la faute dessus ! Derrière une si grosse porte, un murmure est presque imperceptible !

Ils arrêtèrent leur querelle quand ils virent la poignée de la porte tournée. Beckett écarquilla les yeux, momentanément horrifiée.

« Diversion ! pensa Castle rapidement. »

Sans attendre, il posa sa main sur la hanche droite de Beckett et la plaqua contre le mur. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens tandis que sa main droite se perdait maintenant dans ses cheveux.

Beckett eut le souffle coupé par l'initiative. Sentir le corps de Castle pressé à ce point-là contre le sien la fit involontairement trembler. Si l'écrivain s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien, totalement concentré sur sa stratégie.

La porte s'ouvrit et un rai de lumière se dessina sur le plancher sombre.

« Agir ! Vite ! songea l'écrivain en devinant la présence des deux hommes à l'entrée. »

- Hum ma tigresse, tu es si sexy ce soir, lança l'écrivain le souffle court en investissant le cou de Beckett.

Il déposa une série de baisers brûlants sur sa peau et elle perdit pied.

Kate voulait protester, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un long gémissement. Les lèvres de Castle se posèrent sur les siennes et il engagea sans plus attendre une bataille sensuelle. Le balai passionné les grisait totalement et ils se perdirent dans leur nuage sybaritique.

La main de l'écrivain glissa le long de la robe argentée et, comprenant enfin la stratégie, Beckett enroula sa longue jambe autour de la taille de l'écrivain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? intervient un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Hm, Ricky ! répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

Les lèvres de Castle caressant sa peau brûlante empêchaient Beckett de réagir. Elle se laissait envahir par les sensations aphrodisiaques que lui procurait la main de l'écrivain sur sa hanche.

- J'ai dit : qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ? répéta l'homme en s'énervant.

- C'est bon, on se relaxe ! Ma tigresse et moi cherchions juste un endroit calme, répondit finalement Castle le souffle court en lançant un regard pétillant de malice à Beckett.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il la provoquait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Toujours cramponné à lui, Beckett enfonça sciemment ses ongles dans les épaules de l'écrivain.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tigresse, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui mordre son lobe. »

- Tout doux Katie chérie, gronda Castle sous la douleur.

- C'est une chambre privée ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Cherchez-vous une autre cage pour vous enfermer avec votre… tigresse !

Beckett esquissa un bref mouvement, mais Castle la retint par la main.

- C'est bon, on s'en va ! annonça Beckett.

Elle saisit la cravate de Castle entre ses doigts et le tira vers elle.

- Allons nous trouver un autre endroit pour s'amuser, _Tiger_ chéri ! enchaîna-t-elle avant de saisir la cravate entre ses dents.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla Castle en la suivant.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent sortir avant d'échanger quelques pensées :

- Je plains ce mec ! Sa nana doit lui donner du fil à retordre, commença le premier.

- Si elle est aussi tigresse qu'elle semble l'être, je veux bien être à la place du gars moi, répondit le deuxième.

- Castle, aucun commentaire, murmura Kate à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! répondit-il en la suivant dans le couloir.

- Oui mais tu le pensais ! souffla-t-elle.

Beckett n'avait pas détaché sa main de Castle au cas où les deux gardes ressortent à l'improviste.

Ils se tapirent dans un coin, à côté de l'entrée de service.

Involontairement, Castle avait placé ses deux mains sur les épaules de Beckett et ils surveillaient en silence, la sortie des deux hommes. Il pouvait sentir Beckett trembler sous ses doigts. Il préféra penser à cet instant que l'adrénaline n'était pas la seule explication. Après mure réflexion, l'adrénaline n'était PAS l'explication. Il s'agissait quand même de Kate Beckett, _tough and badass detective_ ! Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi Castle ? demanda Beckett.

- Comment tu fais ça ? s'étonna l'écrivain. Tu ne me regardes même pas.

- Je peux sentir quand tu souris comme ça !

- Parce que ça fait palpiter ton cœur ?

_Damn_ ! Elle détestait quand il se conduisait de la sorte.

- Sérieusement Castle ! « Palpiter mon cœur » ? Heureusement que tu écris des livres policiers et pas des livres d'amour ! répondit-elle sarcastique en haussant un sourcil.

- Je serais très bon en livres sentimentaux !

- Ouais dans la collection Arlequin ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Tes mots me foudroient sur place ! annonça-t-il dramatiquement.

- Arrête de parler comme un bouquin !

- C'est ce que je suis !

- Un bouquin ?

- Nan un écrivain ! Si j'étais un livre, qu'est-ce que je serais selon toi ?

- Castle, on est sous couverture là, alors tes questions…

- Kateeeee, dis ! supplia-t-il.

- Tu serais… un dictionnaire !

- Parce que je suis très cultivé ?

- Non parce que tu aurais très certainement trouvé ta place aux définitions de 'gamin', 'pot de colle' et…

- Riche écrivain, beau et célèbre ! acheva-t-il.

- Je ne connais aucune définition qui correspond à ce groupe de mots !

- Mais tu connais au moins un exemple !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Et maintenant, souffla-t-il en laissant son nez caresser le cou de la détective.

- T… toujours pas !

- Ton hésitation en est la preuve !

- Castle, chut maintenant ! Ils ressortent ! Tu t'occupes du vase ! Moi, je les suis et je retrouve les preuves ! Tu me contactes au moindre problème !

- Comment ?

- Tu as un micro dans ta manche et une oreillette dans ta poche ! Mets-la maintenant !

- Ca fait trop James Bond ! nota Castle tout excité.

- Castle, on n'a pas le temps de jouer !

- Je peux contacter Ryan et Esposito aussi ?

- Moi je peux le faire ! Toi, tu peux seulement être en contact avec moi. A tout à l'heure. On se rejoint dans le hall, au milieu des invités.

- Kate, la retint-il un instant par le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Garde ton côté tigresse au chaud et…

Beckett lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de serrer fortement son oreille de l'autre.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! _Apples_ ! supplia l'écrivain d'une voix étouffée.

Elle le relâcha et s'empressa de suivre les gardes. Laissé seul à sa 'mission', l'agent Castle passa son doigt sur ses sourcils avant de sortir de sa cachette sur la pointe des pieds. Manque de chance, la porte était close cette fois-ci.

- Il en faut plus pour arrêter un super espion, souffla-t-il.

Il redescendit discrètement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, charma la réceptionniste en cinq minutes et remonta à l'étage satisfait et muni de la clef.

- 007, c'est moi ! murmura-t-il satisfait.

« Si Beckett m'avait vu à l'action, songea-t-il en insérant la clef dans la serrure. »

Il entra dans la pièce sombre et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Il commença à fouiller et tomba finalement devant le coffre fort du propriétaire.

- Et maintenant, comment je trouve le code ? souffla-t-il.

Il enfila l'oreillette et contacta Beckett.

- Kate ?

Le son de sa voix additionné à l'utilisation de son prénom déclenchèrent l'émergence d'une ribambelle de papillons dans l'estomac de Kate Beckett.

- Castle, est-ce que ça va ? chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

- Bien que j'apprécie énormément ce ton inquiet Détective Beckett…

- Castle !

- J'ai réussi à entrer dans la chambre, non sans difficultés. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû…

- Rick !

Beckett savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait toute son attention maintenant.

- Le vase est dans le coffre et je n'ai aucune idée du code ! résuma-t-il.

- Et bien voilà ! Pas difficile de faire succinct ! répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Essaye de trouver les preuves sur le meurtre du commissaire priseur. Beckmann habite ici 7/7, il les a sûrement planqués dans sa chambre.

- Et toi ?

- Si les preuves ne sont pas là, les gardes vont me conduire à elles, répondit Beckett en s'arrêtant au sous-sol. A tout à l'heure et ne joue pas à James Bond.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Bien sûr Castle.

- Parole de scout !

- Tu n'as jamais été scout ! Je dois y aller, acheva-t-elle rapidement en raccrochant.

Castle scanna rapidement la pièce du regard et s'arrêta devant le large bureau.

Il ouvrit un à un les tiroirs, veillant à ne pas trop déranger et bien sûr à se munir préalablement de gants.

Il entendait encore Lanie lui rabâcher que cette paire de gants en latex était plus que nécessaire pour une mission comme celle-ci.

Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait déjà une pièce de latex dans son portefeuille. Sa réflexion s'était soldée par un cou de coude de la part de Beckett. Le moment fut parachevé d'un regard insinuant : « Même pas en rêves Castle ! ».

En y réfléchissant à nouveau, soit Beckett lui disait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle ce soir hypothèse très probable… soit, le message subliminal était plutôt « Ne t'avise pas à draguer des filles sous mon nez Castle ».

L'écrivain fut tiré de ses songes en sentant un tiroir lui résister.

Il saisit un ouvre-lettres sur le bureau, décrocha un de ses boutons de manchette et essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il glissa les deux minces morceaux dans la serrure et à force de manœuvres, le verrou céda.

Il retira plusieurs papiers du tiroir dont la carte d'identité de la victime. Il glissa la preuve dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et s'empressa de feuilleter le reste.

- C'est ça être un vrai espion ! souffla-t-il en posant ses outils de travail sur le bureau. Mon nom est Castle, Sand Castle ! annonça-t-il en se servant de l'ouvre lettre comme d'un revolver.

- Bien que votre jeu de mot soit tout à fait… rafraîchissant, un 'vrai' espion surveille ses arrières, Monsieur Castle ! intervint l'un des hommes de Beckmann en pointant un revolver dans sa direction. »

* * *

><p><em>Même si je n'aime pas qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire pour tout dire!<em>

_Reviews! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plait!_


End file.
